Sharing Beds
by LazyBee
Summary: When night falls, the beds in the Vocaloid house usually end up with two people sleeping in them...  A series of one-shots. 1st: twincest!LenxRin 2nd: MikuxKaito 3rd: LukaxGakupo 4th: MikuoxMiku
1. Len & Rin

**Author's note: **This is my first ever fanfic, I hope it didnt turn out too bad~

This'll be a series of one-shots, each concentrating on a different pairing, about how they end up in each others' beds :3 But it all stays on a rated T-level xD I'm sure there are several fanfics like this, but I wanted to add my own version :)  
Completed Pairings: twincest LenxRin, MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, MikuoxMiku  
Planned Pairings: DellxHaku

I wrote this one under the heavy influence of Adolescence and the Kagamine version of magnet xD

Don't hold your breath for the next update though, I'm lazy~

A huge thanks to Sakagami Hina for proofreading my chapters :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids. I really, really wish I did, though.

* * *

Len & Rin

_Hot. So very hot. Where does all this heat come from in the middle of the night? _The blond youth lamented his misfortune, tossing and turning in his bed. The cool shower he took beforehand had quickly been rendered worthless.

_If only I could open the window…First thing tomorrow, I'm bribing Kaito with ice-cream to put up the mosquito screen already! _This thought gave him a tiny bit of hope for the following night, at least. Not only was this summer especially hot, but mosquitoes were everywhere and seemingly resistant to any kind of repellent. A screen was the best way to keep them out of the house.

_But first, I need to get through this night somehow. Keep the window closed, and I'm cooked alive. Open the window, and I'm eaten alive. Sixteen is way too young to die! _The boy took off his banana-print pyjama shirt, hoping to ease his discomfort. Haha, yeah right, not a chance.

After nearly an hour of turning about in his bed and extreme annoyance at the suffocating heat, a brilliant idea struck him. _Rin has air conditioning in her room. _A wide smile spread across his face.

_How could I forget? It used to be _our _room, until just a few months ago…_This last thought transformed the wide smile into a much smaller one.

As twins, Len and Rin were inseparable during their childhood. The two of them were the only ones existing in their world. That's not to say they didn't get along with the rest of the Vocaloids in their family, but they didn't share the same kind of close relationship like theirs with any of them. They played together, sang together, pranked the others together, drove their Road Roller together, ate their meals together (including snacks), slept together, in the first few years even bathed together. When someone bullied Len for being a crybaby, Rin stood up for him. When Rin was sick, Len took care of her all day and all night, not letting anyone else near his precious sister. There were no secrets between them, and they often finished each other's sentences. Like one soul in two bodies.

With the passage of years, though, adolescence broke them apart. Occasionally it felt awkward to be so close to one another. It was unnoticeable from the outside at first, but they felt a change in their bond near the end of middle school. Neither of them could put this feeling into words. When they entered high school, Rin started hanging out more with Miku, Luka and Gumi. Luckily for Len, quite soon after, Kaito and Gakupo recruited him to their visual kei band, VanaN'Ice, thus not letting him worry over it much.

It was Rin's suggestion to no longer share a room. Len didn't question her decision, and offered to move out, into the room straight across the hall. He wasn't too happy about it, and he didn't understand what he did to make her suddenly feel uncomfortable about living in the same room, but if that's what his dear sister wished for, then he'd fulfill her wishes to the best of his ability. The other Vocaloids were surprised at this abrupt change. By then, they too had noticed the alteration in the twins' behaviour. Blaming it on puberty, they didn't voice their concerns to them, and hoped it was just a phase that would pass soon.

His brilliant idea to sleep in Rin's room was overshadowed by uncertainty. _How will Rin react, if she unexpectedly finds me in her bed in the morning? She wanted the separation in the first place…Sheesh, it's too hot in here! Surely she prefers her brother _not_ burnt to a crisp. Although, for some obscure reason, lately she's been acting like it'd make no difference to her even if I were to drop dead all of a sudden. Well, if I'm destined to die anyways, I rather have my own twin kill me than something silly like the heat or mosquitoes. _Following that logic, he dismissed any anxiety that remained.

Len climbed out of bed, and left his room that resembled an oven more than anything else at the time. He tip-toed across the hallway to her room and carefully opened the door, to make the least sound possible.

* * *

As Len stepped into Rin's room, he could already feel the cool breeze, thanks to the opened window and the running fan. The familiar scent of oranges lingered in the air. He looked around the room, taking in the sight of the objects he used to see on a daily basis: the pastel orange wardrobe with clothes falling out, the light orange-framed mirror covered with their pictures, the dark orange desk covered with a random assortment of papers and books, the trash bin containing orange peels. The room was only half-filled with Rin's belongings. The furniture wasn't rearranged; if Len wanted to, he could bring over his things at a moment's notice and put them back in place, like he'd never left.

_It's _a_lmost as if she's waiting for me to return…Dream on, idiot. _He shook his head, hoping to shake the childish idea out of his mind. _Just because you love her unconditionally in a non-sibling way doesn't mean she reciprocates those feelings. She kicked you out in the first place, without an explanation._

The day after he moved out was when Len's emotions finally took shape in his mind. He realized that their bond, from his side at the very least, was more than what twins usually have. Len loved Rin, and would do anything for her. Her attempt at pushing him away only resulted in making him love her more. So in retrospect, moving out was the right decision to make, for the sake of protecting his beloved sister from himself.

Len's gaze reached the bed, and laid his eyes on a princess sleeping there. His cheeks took on a soft pink colour. _Holy bananas, she's gorgeous!_ Rin's expression was peaceful, a faint smile on her lips. Her orange-print nightgown suited her form perfectly; she had already kicked off the blanket, allowing him to see her full figure. Her short, blonde hair fell elegantly on the orange-shaped pillows. It was reassuring that she was sleeping on the right side of the bed, leaving more than enough space on the left for Len to sleep comfortably without disturbing Rin.

For a few minutes, he just stood in the doorway and stared at her, completely enchanted by her surreal beauty. A wave of sleepiness washed over him, reminding Len of the reason he was here in the first place. _I'm supposed to be sleeping, not staring at my sister like some creepy pervert! _A pang of guilt stabbed at his heart for his behaviour, and he let out a deep sigh.

Very silently, he made his way to the bed and lied down, trying not to disturb her in the process. _Much better,_ he thought to himself, enjoying the coolness of the room. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Rin started squirming; Len's eyes snapped open like a reflex to look over at her. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up! _A second later, she turned over to face him, moving her arm to rest on his torso. Len started blushing madly. _Damn, I forgot to put my shirt back on. _The soft touch of Rin's skin on his body quickened the pace of his heart. _Great, I can add heart-attack as a potential method of dying for the night. _

The cool breeze seemed to magically disappear, once again Len felt suffocated by the heat. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; I'm back to square one!_ The remorse was only in his words; his emotions were on cloud nine for being able to sleep in the same bed again, even if he didn't quite exactly have Rin's consent.

Though Rin didn't seem to mind her brother's presence. Shortly afterwards, she instinctively snuggled closer to him, using Len's chest as a pillow and hugging him tightly. His face took an even deeper shade of red, and his heart felt like it was about to explode.

_The mind forgets but the body remembers, eh? We always slept like this...well, almost..._Len gently placed his arm on her back, desperately hoping she wouldn't wake up to his touch. _Perfect, just like in the good old days._

The sleeping Rin didn't find it perfect enough; she hooked one of her legs with Len's, pulling herself even closer to him. _It'll be a miracle if I survive 'til morning like this! _Due to this unexpected position, his body heated up even more than before; it was worse than back in his room, but there was no escape now without waking up his sister. Len fought the urge of letting his fantasy run wild, which wasn't an easy feat with the sensation of her warm breath on his body and the soft tickling of her hair.

"Len..." Rin mumbled softly in her sleep. He wasn't even sure if it was just his imagination or she really did call his name.

"Len..." she called out again. _Rin really _is _calling my name in her sleep...can she tell I'm here?_ He didn't have much time to ponder on that, since she continued to whisper.

"Len..." she repeated his name for the third time, before continuing. "I..." she paused for a moment, then he could only hear an incoherent, mumbled word. "You..." she finally fell silent.

_Oh great, I missed the most important word. Hate? Detest? Or something completely nonsensical like ate the last cookie before me? _He was used to his sister's sleep-talking, he rarely woke up to hear it in the first place, and even when he did, it was just a string of random words. So this time, it really piqued his curiosity as to what she could've said, since it was actually semi-comprehensible.

"Len, I love you." Rin whispered, yet he could hear her quite clearly. _That's it, I'm dead. I'm dying in euphoric joy._ Len didn't want to believe his ears, so he pinched his cheek with his free hand to make sure he's awake. _Maybe it's not even me. Len isn't such an uncommon name, is it?_

He attempted denying what he heard, but he simply wasn't capable of it. _This is too good to be true. Too, too good. Was pushing me away just an act from her?_ It became even harder for Len to keep a hold on his imagination. The girl he loved was in his arms, and she returned his feelings.

"I love you too, Rin." he said, almost inaudibly, on a sudden impulse. Even if she couldn't hear it in her dreams, he had to say it, because who knew when he'd have a chance again? Like a spell that released him, the cool breeze returned to the room, his complexion regained its original color, his heartbeat slowed down to normal again. Within moments, Len fell into slumber.

* * *

The orange curtains amplified the rays of the rising sun, shining brightly on the Kagamine twins sleeping tranquilly. The morning found them clinging to one another, their arms and legs completely entangled.

Len woke up first, and the first thing his eyes were blessed with seeing was Rin's angelic sleeping face, merely millimetres away from his own. _Am I still dreaming? Or am I really holding her in my arms again after so long?_

A second later, she awoke as well, her aquamarine eyes transfixed on the identical ones of her brother. They were mesmerized by each other's gaze. A minute that felt like an eternity passed by without a word, only the morning serenade of the birds outside the window could be heard.

"Wh-why are you in my bed?" Rin managed to stutter, shattering the silence between them. The entirely logical question made Len blush lightly. _Definitely not dreaming now._

"I, uhm, aaahhh, y'see, well..." Len searched for the words to say. _Damn, I didn't think of a good excuse...it'll be too obvious if I make up a lie on the spot._

"Itwashotinmyroom, soIcameheretosleep, sorry!" he blurted out rapidly without a second thought, the blush on his face deepening, shutting his eyes to avoid seeing her reaction. Rin giggled at his embarrassment. _Giggling is a good sign. If she were truly mad, I'd be experiencing pain already._

"It's okay, I didn't mind. You were c-comfortable." It was her turn to blush. _Safe, barely. _Relieved, Len opened his eyes and smiled at his twin, receiving one from her as well. He couldn't help but rest his eyes on her cute, pink lips. _I wonder what they taste like...probably oranges._

"Why are we entangled like this, where's your shirt, did I sleep-talk and say anything weird?" The string of questions bounced off her lips; it took a few moments for Len to realize that he was supposed to answer. Snapping out of his thoughts, his face could've passed for a tomato. _I need to get farther away from her, before I do anything I'll regret later..._

He started pulling away from Rin, but she held onto him tightly. "I asked you why, didn't tell you to stop..." she snapped at him. Len laughed, recalling what he heard last night, overjoyed to have it subtly confirmed. _So the events of the night weren't just a dream either._

"I swear we weren't like this when I fell asleep..." he started replying. "And I left my shirt in my room because it was hot in there and I thought taking it off would help. It accidentally stayed there when I came here..." he paused for a moment. _That sounds really lame, I know, but please believe me!_ "As for sleep-talking, what counts as weird?" he asked carefully. _Letting her know she basically confessed to me in her sleep seems like a worse idea than lying. _

"So I did say something, didn't I?" she returned the question with another one. _Argh, she's cornering me!_ Len started disliking the direction this conversation was headed towards.

"Yes." he replied curtly. _A short answer is the safest choice._

"What?" she continued with her questioning. _Why so persistent? Is it possible that she knows very well what she said?_

"What what?" he returned the question. _Acting dumb is better than telling the truth_.

"What did I say, idiot?" He could tell she was getting impatient; that's when she starts throwing around the friendly insults. _She's much less angelic and much more devilish when she's awake..._Len was afraid to answer.

"I-I don't re-remember." The stuttering didn't make his little white lie very convincing. _Smooth, Len, very smooth indeed._

"Really?" Rin knew him too well for his own good; not even a small lie can pass by her unnoticed. He could feel the pressure on him escalating. _This isn't gonna end well..._

"Uh, no, I lied..." he stated. _Now I really am a dead man._ Rin didn't take kindly to being lied to.

"Oh, you don't say?" Rin abruptly interrupted. The girl's voice was dripping with sarcasm. _Wow, no abuse? _Len considered himself lucky for getting off the hook so easily.

"So what did I say?" she repeated her question. Len remained silent, furrowing his brows deep in thought. _How am I supposed to answer that? Ohh what the heck, what have I got to lose? It's now or never! _He stopped caring about possibly regretting his decision later.

"I love you!" he said out loud. Before Rin had a chance to say a word, he pressed his lips onto hers, hugging her in a tight embrace. _Mmm, her lips really do taste like oranges. _Len was glad she didn't pull away; quite the opposite, actually. She opened her mouth, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. _Holy bananas, I'm kissing my sister, and she's kissing me back! I didn't fall asleep again, did I? _Their passionate first kiss lasted until they were both out of breath.

"I love you, Rin." Len repeated, in between gasps for air. "More than a brother should." he added, his voice slightly shaking. _As if that kiss wasn't proof enough..._

"I love you, too, Len. More than a sister should." Rin mirrored his words. _If that's so, why did she distance herself in the first place? S_he pulled him closer for another passionate kiss before he could say anything. They only broke apart again when they needed to breathe.

"We're sharing a bed and room again, right?" Len asked, gently stroking her cheek. _It_ _doesn't matter why she kicked me out as long as I can be with her again._

"Do you even need to ask?" Rin retorted, before leaning in for another kiss.

_I'll take that as a yes._


	2. Miku & Kaito

**Author's Note: **So here it is, the second one-shot in my series :) It's a little bit shorter, but took a lot longer to write o.o I hope it's just as enjoyable ^^ This time, it's Miku and Kaito. Fyi, she's 18 and he's 24 in the story, I couldn't really add that anywhere...

A huge thank you to all the people who read, review, favourite, subscribe to my story :D

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning Vocaloid (nor the song mentioned). Still wishing I did.

* * *

Miku & Kaito

_Is there anything more magical than the starry night sky?_ The tealette girl wondered, sitting at her open window, soaking in the beautiful view that spread itself out in front of her eyes. The weak breeze brought the scent of the ocean and made the baby blue curtains sway a bit. The cicadas' symphony filled the air, adding to the mood of the summer night. It was still lacking something; so Miku started singing SPiCa, the sweet melody completing the ambiance. She continued to sing, as she remembered night-related songs one after the other.

The perfection was disturbed by the loud growl of her stomach. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table; it was half past midnight. _Almost impeccable timing for a midnight snack, isn't it?_ With that thought, she stood up from her window and smoothed out her teal nightgown. She left her room, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a few spring onions, her favourite treat.

The Vocaloid house was very peaceful, something that was only possible in the dead of the night like this. During the day, it was filled with their laughter and the occasional bickering that was normal for a family of eight people. Now, only the low humming of the refrigerator could be heard as Miku approached the kitchen.

* * *

An unexpected scene awaited her when she stepped inside. Kaito lay passed out on the tiled floor in front of the refrigerator. Miku froze from the shock, her mind went completely blank. After a few seconds that seemed like an agonizing eternity, she hurried over to him and knelt by his side. From this distance, she could see that the young man's chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing. Only then did Miku notice that she herself was holding her breath, which she now let escape in relief. _Cliché'd as this may sound, but I wouldn't know how to live without him in my life..._

Miku thought of the Vocaloids as her precious family, despite not being related by blood. Kaito held a special place in her heart, though. He wasn't a "brother", but more like a very important and close friend. She could always depend on him when she was worried about something. He was a great listener if you shoved an ice-cream or a popsicle in his hand first, regardless of the season or time of day; otherwise something else constantly distracted him, no matter how much he tried to concentrate. His childlike foolishness always turned her frown upside down. Their Sunday morning walk on the beach was a tradition they'd had for years, discussing whatever popped into their mind. The countless duets they sang also strengthened their bond.

As time passed, Miku started feeling self-conscious around him, and a blush often coloured her cheeks in his presence. Being an avid reader of romance novels, it didn't take her long to figure out the change in her feelings: she loved that ice-cream-obsessed idiot. Confessing her feelings to Kaito was absolutely out of the question, she couldn't risk losing his friendship over a possibly unrequited love. For a few months now, she'd been trying her best at acting like nothing has changed between them.

Regaining her composure, Miku considered her options. _He's still breathing, so that's a good start. No huge puddle of blood around him either, nor oddly protruding bones. Just a bit pale. Maybe I could try waking him up? _She carefully shook his shoulder. Kaito tilted his head towards her and slowly opened his eyes a crack.

"Miku?" he asked, his voice barely audible. _Doesn't seem like he has amnesia, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah. Are you hurt?" she couldn't keep her voice from shaking slightly.

"No..." he mumbled in reply. _So far, so good. Now I need to get him somewhere comfortable. Who knows how long he's been here, and the last thing he needs is to catch a cold!_

"I'll try getting you up to your bedroom now, alright? If you can stand, I think I can help support your weight," she suggested to him.

He nodded in reply, slowly and carefully pushing himself up with his arms. When he was sitting, Miku draped one of his arms around her neck to help him stand up. A pink tinge crept to her face from their proximity. _It's been a while since we were so...close. _They walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Kaito's bedroom, at a pace even a snail wouldn't envy.

* * *

Miku accompanied Kaito all the way to his bed, laying him down with care. She put a blanket over him to keep him warm (he was only wearing his blue pyjamas and it was quite chilly in the room), then stood beside the bed.

"Is there anything you need? A glass of water?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Ice...cream..." he replied, a weak smile tugging at the corner his lips. Miku fought the urge to facepalm. _Is he some sort of new, ice-cream-based life form? _It was a question she often asked herself.

"Alright, I'll be right back with some." she told him, and quickly left the room to visit the kitchen again.

* * *

"I guess he can't be in too horrible of a shape if he still has a craving for ice-cream..." she pondered aloud. The peaceful silence of the house felt oppressing instead; Miku hoped her own voice could ease her troubled mind.

She opened the freezer compartment of the refrigerator. The sight of so many tubs of ice-cream, of practically each flavour in existence, made her stomach growl again. "I forgot about you, huh?" she stated, looking down at her stomach, casually conversing with it. She grabbed a tub of mint ice-cream and closed the fridge. She took a small spoon with a blue handle from the utensils drawer. _The one I bought for him a few years ago as a birthday present,_ she smiled while remembering. Since then, Kaito refused to use a different spoon when he ate ice-cream directly from the tub.

Before leaving the kitchen, she also grabbed a spring onion from the cupboard. _I wouldn't want Kaito to hear my stomach grumble again in such un-lady-like manner!_ She scurried upstairs again, whilst already munching on the spring onion, back to his room.

* * *

Miku pulled the chair from Kaito's desk and placed it beside his bed. She sat down, the tub of ice-cream in her hand. He lay in bed, still as pale as ever, but his eyes were open. _Should I hand it to him and let him eat it himself? I doubt he's feeling any better yet...So maybe I should feed him?_ The thought made her blush again. Once more, she's in a situation that she has read often in her romance novels: the ill boy with the girl nursing him back to health.

"Feed me, Miku~" Kaito said with a hint of playfulness in his voice, as he spotted the tub of ice-cream. This just made her blush even more.

She took the lid off the tub of ice-cream, and sat on the edge of the bed, beside him. _It's not like I want to get closer to him, but I can't exactly let the ice-cream drip off the spoon, can I? _

"Say 'aahh'," she said, with a gentle voice, while taking a spoonful of the minty goodness out of the tub.

"Aaahh," he happily complied, awaiting his treat. Miku put the spoon in his opened mouth, her hand wobbling. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she kept feeding him.

When half the ice-cream disappeared into Kaito's black hole of a stomach, he started looking less sickly. He regained enough of his strength to sit up; nevertheless Miku continued to feed him, to which he didn't object in the least. There were only a few spoonfuls of ice-cream left when the silence between them was broken.

"Thanks, Miku," Kaito said, as he slid his arms around her waist and hugged her, his chin resting atop her head. Startled, she dropped the spoon into the almost-empty tub.

"Y-you're welcome," she stuttered. Her heart seemed like it was about to explode, and her cheeks heated up.

"Why were you lying unconscious in the kitchen?" she asked him.

"Something like low blood sugar. I didn't reach the ice-cream in time," he began to explain, still hugging her. "If I don't eat a popsicle or some ice-cream at regular four-hour intervals at the least, I end up like that, even at night. My sensitive stomach doesn't let me eat much of anything else, either. I'm-"

"Why didn't any of us know about your condition? Aren't we family? You could've told _me_, at the very least..." she interrupted him harshly. _I love him, yet I don't even know the simplest thing about him, like such a tricky health condition..._The hurt brought her close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Miku, I really am. I didn't want to worry everyone, that's all. I've done a great job of hiding 'til now, have I not? I've learnt how to live with it, this can't be more than the third time I fainted from it," he hugged her more tightly as he apologized. She couldn't really stay mad at him when he was acting so sweet.

"I don't understand. If it's not something new, then how come you ran out of time tonight?" she asked him.

"Uhm, that's because..." his voice started to trail off. If it weren't for his chin still resting on her head, Miku would've seen Kaito's face take up the colour of strawberry ice-cream. "I was listening to you sing, from my window..." he admitted. Miku could've sworn she was about to melt in his arms, much like the remaining mint ice-cream.

"Ohh..." was all she managed to say. She fought her curiosity to ask why he'd do such a thing. _I know I have a nice voice, but could it really distract him so much from something important like eating on time?_

"I really am sorry, especially for making you worry so much about me just now. I'll make it up to you," he repeated his apology. He released her from his hug, and took the ice-cream tub in his own hands. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Say 'aahh'," he said, as he scooped up what was left of the ice-cream. _What the heck is he doing?_ The confusion was also visible in her expression, yet she opened her mouth obediently. She saw that his hand was wobbling even more than hers did, as he approached the spoon to her mouth.

"Do you know why mint is my favourite?" he asked her, in between two scoops. Miku shook her head. _Logically, it's because you like the taste, but then what's the point in asking?_

"Because it's the same colour as your hair," he replied, feeding her the last scoop. They both blushed. His hand slipped a bit, leaving some of the mint ice-cream on her lips.

"Now your lips match your hair, too," he said with a chuckle, as he put down the spoon. Miku moved her hand to wipe it off, but Kaito clasped her hands in his.

"Let me get that for you," he offered.

Kaito leaned closer to her face, and kissed her; gently licking the ice-cream off her lips with his tongue. Miku was caught completely off-guard. _Woah, did I fall asleep at my window? Or did Kaito hit his head too hard on the kitchen floor? _By some weird instinct, her lips parted and allowed entry for his tongue. Caught up in the moment, they explored each other's mouth, sharing the minty taste. He let go of her hands and pulled her into his embrace, pulling her on top of him as they lay back on his bed, deepening their first kiss.

"I love you, Miku," he told her when they finally broke apart for air. His sapphire eyes looked deeply into her teal ones.

"I love you, too, Kaito," she returned his words. These few simple words were more than enough to convey their mutual feelings to one another. The previous kiss had also helped, of course. So did the one that followed afterwards, when Miku pressed her lips against his once more.

After several minutes, their lips parted. She tried pulling away from him, only resulting in Kaito hugging her more tightly.

"You need to sleep, before the next ice-cream round. I don't want you fainting again..." she told him, the anxiety showing both in her voice and on her expression.

"If fainting means you'll feed me again, then I'll always forget from now on," he replied with a grin. Like so many times during that night, Miku's cheeks took on a deeper shade from his idea. He released his grip on her for a moment; she took this chance to pull away and instead sit beside him.

"If you do it on purpose, absolutely not. Also, since your secret is out, I'll make sure you always eat properly. If you're a good boy, I just might feed you again," she said, accompanied by a wink.

"Your wish is my command," he bowed his head slightly, making Miku laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kaito," she lightly kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay with me for the night. I need you here. I just fainted, remember?" It was impossible for Miku to resist that cute, pouty-face he made while saying that. She sighed. _Kaito's Deathly Pout. Target: Hatsune Miku. Time to eliminate: two seconds. Target eliminated._

"I-I suppose I could stay...Tonight only, o-okay?" she stumbled on her words, avoiding his gaze.

He pulled her into another hug, and she snuggled into a comfortable position while he draped the blanket over the both of them.

Close to falling asleep, Miku suddenly remembered her question from the start of the evening.

_Yes, there is. Requited love._


	3. Luka & Gakupo

**Author's note: **Uwaaahhh, this took quite a while to write. I blame school. And somehow this one didn't turn out too well imo, so I might rewrite it later. Though I hope it's still enjoyable~

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favourite and subscribe to my story :)

**Disclaimer: **My ownership of Vocaloid is still non-existant. I still wish for the opposite. I also dont own anything else mentioned in the story.

* * *

Luka & Gakupo

The sound of an explosion of mysterious origin filled the Vocaloid house, replacing the usual Saturday morning silence. The young woman with salmon-pink hair was abruptly awoken from her sweet slumber. Her sapphire eyes darted open, the rest of her body frozen by the sudden shock. _What the ...?_ She was still too sleepy to think in full sentences.

Luka flung off the covers and clambered out of her comfy bed, immediately heading towards the door. As she stepped out onto the corridor, she quickly figured out the source of the unknown incident. The distinctive stench of burnt eggplants wafted through the air, from the room beside hers. Luka scrunched up her nose in disgust. _Gakupo, that eggplant-obsessed freak, should've guessed. Hardly a day passes without him damaging someone or something in this house,_ she thought to herself in an annoyed tone, clenching her fist. _I'll avenge you soon, dear toaster! _She still hadn't forgiven him for that certain unfortunate experiment from a few months ago.

The door of the Kagamine twins' room opened a bit as Rin and Len peeked out. Miku and Kaito hurried over from their end of the hallway.

"What was that explosion?" the tealette voiced the question everyone had on their mind, while sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Gakupo, obviously. Probably another failed eggplant experiment of his," Rin answered as she opened the door wider.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for clarifying that. Not like the rest of us can smell it with our own noses," Len commented, finishing the sentence with a huge yawn. She scowled, elbowing him in the side.

"Great to see you two getting along as always, but uhhh, shouldn't someone check up on him?" Kaito suggested.

"There aren't enough spring onions in the world to get me any closer to that room. Your idea, you do it! I'm going back to sleep," Miku stated, heading back towards her room.

"I'm...going to get some ice-cream!" Kaito dashed off in the direction of the kitchen before anyone could object.

Rin and Len looked at Luka with puppy-dog eyes and a pout. She let out a deep sigh.

"Alright you two, I'll take care of that freak. You're too young to be mentally scarred by whatever is inside," she told them, the motherly instincts activated by their expression. The pout instantly transformed into a triumphant smirk before the twins retreated to the safety of their room.

Luka took a few steps and stopped in front of Gakupo's room. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. The stink entered her nose more intensely from such short distance, resulting in further angering her. She grabbed the doorknob and swung the door wide open.

* * *

Luka's eyes widened at the sight that laid itself out before her. Gakupo was on his back, sprawled out on the floor, seemingly passed out. The entire room was sprinkled with bits of burnt eggplant varying in size. The stench was nearing the unbearable level. The floor was littered with random objects that fell from the explosion's impact. The worst, though, was the four poster bed. The two posts at the foot of the bed were broken in half, hence the rectangle panel toppled onto the mattress.

"Oh great gods of tuna..." she said in amazement, carefully stepping over Gakupo, wanting to open the window in order to air the room a bit. That was left intact; merely because the regular windowpane had long been exchanged to Plexiglas. _How can he possibly love such a foul-smelling purple monstrosity?_

At that precise moment, his eyes popped open, as if he'd telepathically sensed the insult to his adored vegetable. What he unexpectedly saw was retribution enough.

"Hmm, one less Google search today," he commented, a grin wider than an eggplant spreading out on his face.

Luka's face burned up with anger and embarrassment. She stomped on his face with full strength. _Note to self: switch from nightgowns to pyjamas._

"A shame this explosion didn't kill you," she added. Luka strode over to the window, still intending on opening it. A gentle breeze entered the room and blew her long, gorgeous pink hair back.

"My dearest Luka, such tainted words should not be uttered from the innocent lips of a maiden!" he proclaimed, whilst rubbing his nose, checking the level of injury. It hurt a lot, but it wasn't broken; being hard-headed had its advantages.

"Oh? Now you worry about my innocence?" Luka retorted, crossing her arms.

She glanced at Gakupo, then peered out the window. _A fall from the first floor isn't deadly, but it sure would shut him up for a while. It can easily seem like the explosion caused it..._She pondered on this idea for a few moments, before dismissing it. _Being a good girl is such a pain sometimes._

"Having confirmed that you survived your latest experiment, I no longer need to expose myself to this unworldly stench. Clean yourself up and come down for breakfast," Luka made her way out of the room at a quickened pace, taking the farthest route possible from Gakupo. _I'd better not regret missing my chance to defenestrate him..._

* * *

After a much-needed, refreshing shower, and changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a pink top, Luka headed downstairs to the dining room. She could already smell a heavenly scent coming from the kitchen, freeing her nose from the remains of the lingering eggplant stench. _As much as I love tuna-based meals, nothing can beat Gumi's waffles for Saturday breakfast. She must've been out shopping for fresh milk when the explosion occurred. _

Everyone else was already sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting their meal. Except for Meiko, but she never ate breakfast with them anyways. Her intense nights left her knocked out till noon. No one dared enter her room anyways. Luka took her seat beside Miku on the left end, in the opposite corner from Gakupo.

"Gumi's Magical Morning Waffles of Delicious Taste, preparing to land!" the green-haired girl announced in a cheery voice. She carried two plates with a huge pile of waffles on them, circling around the table once -like an airplane would- before setting them down. The rest of the table was already set, so Gumi also joined them.

"Thank you for the meal!" the Vocaloids said in unison, before digging in.

They ate their breakfast with the usual amount of chatter; the morning's eggplant incident wasn't mentioned, it was nothing out of the ordinary for them anymore. Kaito quickly filled Gumi in when she noticed Gakupo's scorched eyebrows.

Once all the waffles disappeared from the plates, Gakupo stood up and cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the others.

"My dear comrades, misfortune has yet again fallen upon me. I do not wish to steal your precious time, so I shall take haste in expressing my request. My sleeping quarters are unfit to be inhabited. I see no possibility to return it to its former glory by nightfall. Therefore, I seek the aide of my comrades in my time of need! I ask permission to pass the evening in the room of another. Who amongst you will become my savior? I shall forever be in their debt," he finished his eloquent speech with a bow, and sat down.

The Vocaloids exchanged worried glances; spending the night with Gakupo had "disaster" written all over it. An oppressing silence weighed down on them for several minutes. All of a sudden, Rin jumped up.

"I've got the perfect idea for settling this. Lady Fortuna shall be the decider: let's draw straws!" she exclaimed, before dashing off to the living room to grab their straw set. It was often used to settle debates such as who's doing the dishes, and so on.

Luka groaned. _Oh dear, I have notorious bad luck with those annoying little things. I swear they're rigged... 9 out of 10 times I pick out the marked one! Let this be the one exception! _

Rin returned swiftly, the 5 straws already arranged in her fist. She went around the table in complete silence, starting with Gumi, followed by Kaito, then Miku. All of them pulled unmarked ones. That left Luka and Rin; Len shared a room with Rin, and Meiko was out of the question. Both were dangerous on their own, putting them together for just one night was too scary to even consider.

Luka's hand lingered above the remaining straws, hesitating about which one to pick. _Please don't let me get the marked one, please please please! Just not the marked one! _She put her left hand over her eyes and picked a straw at random with her right. She waited a moment before cautiously peering out from between her fingertips. Lady Fortuna was probably sleeping in on this Saturday morning; she didn't hear Luka's desperate plea.

* * *

"This is the last of it," Luka announced as she placed a large box on the floor of Miku's room. She didn't want Gakupo rummaging through her stuff, so she packed up some of her belongings and entrusted them to the tealette for the night.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit? Is it really necessary to go to such lengths for just one night?" Miku asked. She was sitting on her bed and staring at the huge pile of boxes now invading her room.

"Exaggerating? No. That would be fleeing the country. I'm merely taking precautions," Luka responded, in a serious tone. She took a seat beside her on the bed. "He might consider himself an honourable samurai, but his obsession with me knows no boundaries. He goes by the motto of 'All is fair in love and war', to my greatest discomfort. Not to mention the satisfied grin he wore all day long, literally. Don't tell me that wasn't creepy."

"Heh, that's true. But you're quite harsh on him, too. For all we know, he could actually be a nice guy underneath all the crazy?" Miku suggested. Luka shot her an 'are you out of your mind?' look.

"Do explain how a mad eggplant scientist who blows things up daily can be a 'nice guy', I'm intrigued by your idea," she replied. Miku let out an unexpected laugh.

"You're still holding a grudge about that toaster incident, aren't you? Anyone could've-"

"Don't mention the toaster!" Luka interrupted with a growl. She stormed out of Miku's room, thus ending their discussion. _There is no way I'll ever come to tolerate that fool, much less forgive him!_

* * *

Luka sat on her bed with her legs crossed, already in pyjamas, staring intently at the tuna-shaped clock on her bedside table. _Three minutes to eleven. Three minutes left of freedom. Three minutes until Mr. Eggplant-freak arrives. Three minutes until the nightmare begins. Damn, only two now._

Luka already prepared a mattress on the floor for Gakupo. The less time he spent in her room, the better. The later he came in to sleep, the sooner morning would arrive; that's why they decided on this hour.

The very moment the clock struck eleven, Gakupo knocked on her door. "My dearest Luka, may I enter?"

"Yeah, come in," she replied, her voice seeping with discontent. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You're sleeping there, non-negotiable fact," she pointed to the mattress.

"My dearest Luka, I am deeply moved that you have prepared my resting place for me. How could I express my gratitude?" Gakupo was still grinning like crazy as he spoke to her.

"Shut up and sleep!" Luka said coarsely. She slipped under her covers and made herself comfortable.

"As my gracious angel wishes!" he turned off the lights and settled down on the mattress.

After a few minutes, Gakupo started squirming in his makeshift bed. Just when Luka thought he had found a comfortable sleeping position, the process started again. And again. And again. And again, much to Luka's dismay.

"Can't you stay still already?" she finally broke the silence, in an apprehending voice.

"I beg for your forgiveness, my lovely flower. I am not accustomed to sleeping in such conditions," he responded. "I have reason to believe that my troubles would cease if I were to sleep in a more elevated place..." he tried suggesting subtly.

"Sleeping on the roof would be a bit too chilly even for a tough samurai as yourself, don't you think?" Luka joked with him. _Does he honestly think I'm that easy to fool?_

"Such bliss it is to be praised by my love, to be called a tough samurai! It is the sweetest music to my ears, drowning out the rest of your harshness!" Gakupo replied. _Yup, I'm regretting not defenestrating him._

Gakupo continued his squirming, raising Luka's fury. _If he keeps moving about, it's impossible for me to fall asleep. Letting him in my bed isn't an option, though! No chances of sleeping like that, either,_ she reasoned.

He was relentless, and persisted in rolling about on the mattress for over an hour. Finally, Luka snapped.

"Arrgghh, fine, I give up. Will you stay still if I let you sleep in my bed?" she inquired. Gakupo jumped up when he heard her voice.

"Most certainly! Your mere proximity shall bring peace to my restless body and calm the storms raging in my heart," he was already under the covers by the time he finished talking. Luka barely had enough time to pull over to the far side of the bed.

"If you so much as touch a single hair of mine, I'll mercilessly punish you in the morning, got it?" she warned him.

"Even pain from my beloved is a splendid gift. Rest assured, my sunshine and moonlight, I shall not betray your trust," he stated.

Luka was surprised to confirm that Gakupo kept his word. He lay perfectly still on the other side of the bed. _Is it possible that Miku was right? That Gakupo really is a 'nice guy' beyond all that eggplant stuff? Okay, wait, what are you thinking, Luka? Just because he hasn't done anything weird yet doesn't mean he won't try later! He can't be trusted! _She quickly returned from her musings to her usual way of thinking. However, the idea still nagged at her, keeping her awake.

"Gakupo, can I ask you a question?" she decided to put her mind to rest and be straightforward about it.

"My heart fills with joy that you wish to deepen your knowledge of my humble self," he said calmly.

"Actually, three questions. Why do you obsess over eggplants? Why do you obsess over me? Why are you always doing unimaginably crazy things?" He could hear genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Ahhh, the answer is simple: I am a man brimming with love. My heart was captivated by the most beautiful things this world has to offer: eggplants and my adored Luka. I cannot explain further, for the heart knows no logic, no reasons, it only feels. The acts you deem crazy are none other than my attempts in expressing my love," his complete honesty shocked Luka. _No long-winded rambling? Is this the same Gakupo that destroys everything in his path?_ A strange silence settled between them, creating an odd mood.

"I...I see..." Luka finally managed to stammer. "Thanks for replying."

"It is only fair if I am also allowed to ask a question of my own from my sapphire-eyed beauty. Please enlighten me, what crime have I committed against you to receive a disgruntled attitude?" Luka knew she had to reply. _After all, it really is only fair..._

"You should know well enough. The toaster. Your general stalking behaviour is also creepy," she told him honestly.

"I understand. I was not aware that my conduct troubled you to such extent. In regards to the toaster, I ask for your forgiveness. The incident haunts my dreams to this day. I am fervently attempting to conciliate you for it. I have not yet succeeded, for which I ask for your patience." Luka felt a smile curl on her lips, and her cheeks seemed to heat up slightly. _Finally, he apologized. _The hatred that froze her heart slowly started melting.

"Apology accepted. You sure took your time with it," she couldn't help but reprimand him a bit for it. She inched toward him a little, no longer needing to extremely distance herself.

"The opportunity never arose. I wished for the moment to be perfect, in order for it to be equal to the damage caused," he explained, "and it has now arrived."

Gakupo scooted closer to Luka. Without giving her time to protest, he cupped her chin in his hands, pulling her lips close to his. When their lips touched, it felt like a wave of electricity coursed through their veins. Luka's body, nor her mind, seemed to object to Gakupo's sudden action. The kiss ended abruptly as he pulled away.

"Do you apologize like this to everyone?" Luka demanded. Gakupo chuckled, making her heart skip a beat. She'd never heard him chuckle before.

"Only to those I care deeply about, and have hurt deeply. I am guilty of both. My apology does not end here, my dearest Luka. A surprise awaits you in the morning," he whispered into her ear.

"How did it start again?" Luka wasn't aware of the words that she spoke. That tender kiss seemed to completely mess up her mind.

"Like this," he said, before their lips locked again. The reprise lasted longer, and Gakupo pulled Luka into his arms to deepen the kiss. Before long, their lips parted, their tongues met. His words from earlier earned a new meaning in her heart. _His obsession really is love. And he really is a 'nice guy'. A 'nice guy' I can love._ The feelings that she had locked away on the day of the toaster incident overtook her heart.

* * *

Luka awoke to the sound of the door closing. Her eyes slowly opened. She was alone in her room. For a moment, the night's events seemed to be no more than an odd dream. That is, until she laid eyes on a gift box at the foot of the bed. She climbed out from under the covers and took the box in her hands. It was a dark-purple box with a light-pink bow on it. She smiled; a tag was unnecessary to know that it was from Gakupo. _The second half of the apology?_ she wondered.

Luka removed the lid and peered inside. She burst out in laughter. The gift was a tuna-shaped toaster. An exact replica of the one Gakupo ruined. Beside it was a small wrapped plate, with a treat in it. A slice of toast with mashed eggplant and tuna spread on it. She opened it and took a bite: the heavenly taste that filled her mouth took her by surprise. _Eggplants and tuna: an unexpected combination that goes astonishingly well together,_ she observed.

_Lady Fortuna, thank you for not listening._


	4. Mikuo & Miku

**Author's Note:** Tomorrow, I've got 6 periods, and writing a test during 4 of them. So instead of studying, I finished this fanfic ^^ Leave me some nice reviews so I know my redirected procrastination wasn't in vain, mkays? Enjoy~

A huge thank you to everyone who takes time to read, subscribe, favourite and review my fanfictions :)

**Disclaimer:** The non-ownership of Vocaloids continues :( Same applies to anything else I mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Mikuo & Miku

"Hahahahahah, in your face, Mikuo!" the blond boy shouted triumphantly, mockingly pointing at the teal-haired teenager. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor, in front of the plasma screen television.

"Or rather, in his butt," Gumi added with an evil snicker. The green-haired girl lay comfortably on one of the several sofas in the living room.

"No fair, Len, I didn't even see where you shot me from!" Mikuo retorted with a scowl distorting his expression.

"Well duh, that's called being sneaky. You should try it sometime!" Rin commented, stifling her giggles. She placed a bowl of chips on the coffee table in the middle of the room; she had returned from the kitchen just in time to see her twin brother's victory.

It was Friday night in the Vocaloid house. This meant Halo Night for the avid gamer residents, and those that enjoyed watching them virtually beat the crap out of each other. A few moments before, Len had obliterated Mikuo with a well-aimed shot from his rocket launcher. Aiming from a higher point and from behind was also to his advantage in claiming the win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after many a tricky shot and plenty of close kills, this week's Slayer battle has reached its end. With an astounding final score of 39 to 100, the winner is...drum roll please, Gumi!" Rin began her announcement as she stepped in front of the television.

Gumi sat up and started drumming on the coffee table. The theatricality was unnecessary, because they had all seen it with their own eyes. It was simply a tradition for the sake of deepening the loser's humiliation. The grandfather clock striking half past 11 topped the moment.

"The butt-blasting, rocket launcher expert, Kagamine Len!" she finished off her short speech after the last chime sounded and motioned with her outstretched arm toward him.

"You owe me a dozen bananas," Len informed his opponent, leaning over and slinging an arm around his neck, a wide grin across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules," Mikuo replied with a grumble. Betting with their favourite foods was also a custom of their game nights. _There goes the rest of my pocket money..._

"Rematch?" the blond suggested, still grinning. "If you can handle buying two dozen bananas, that is."

"Hell no. Not gonna take any chances of getting creamed a second time tonight. Next week though, you better watch your back," he answered, glowering intensely at Len.

"That's a very convincing threat coming from the guy who just got his butt blown up," Gumi stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Like you could do much better!" Mikuo snapped back at her. Without another word, he tossed his controller to the side and got up, heading towards the stairs.

"Very manly of you to storm off like a drama queen," Rin couldn't resist further teasing him.

Already at the foot of the stairs, Mikuo turned around and shot a deathly glare at the three Vocaloids, sending chills up their spines, silencing any insults they thought of throwing at him. He trudged up the wooden staircase, cursing under his breath.

* * *

Friday night in the Vocaloid house didn't mean Halo Night for the non-avid gamer resident, who didn't wish to see them virtually beat each other up. Hatsune Miku, who did enjoy console gaming with her family members once in a while, preferred spending this night of the week embracing a different hobby.

The tealette girl was sitting in the middle of her room, working on her secret project. Notes and pieces of fabric were scattered around her on the floor, in a seemingly random arrangement that was actually a perfectly logical system to the teenager. A plate of spring onions was at arm's length; intending to pull an all-nighter, she needed her favourite snack as an energy source. If she directed her full attention towards it for the evening, she could surely finish it this week. "It" being a handmade doll.

Miku found a special delight in creating something cute with her own two hands. She kept this hobby of hers a secret, hiding the completed works in her closet. She didn't want to unveil them until the full collection was done: dollified versions of all the Vocaloids. This time, she was working on the replica of her slightly younger brother, Mikuo.

"And with that, the body is finished," she spoke aloud, her voice brimming with satisfaction, as she tied a knot on the thread. She held the doll in her hand, marvelling at her work. It roughly reached from the tip of her finger to her elbow. A content sigh left her lips.

"You're a cute little guy, just like he is," Miku noted, ruffling the hair made of teal yarn. She hugged the doll close to her chest.

_Though maybe 'smokin' hot' fits the real thing better__._ _Siblings or not, it's an observation any 16-year-old girl with eyes can make,_ she added as a thought. Even if she was alone in her room, such musings are better left unspoken in a house where even the wall had ears.

Miku set the doll aside, and started rummaging through the fabric in search of something suitable to use for his clothing. She quickly glanced at the clock on her wall.

"Tch, half past 11 already," she confirmed. Her gaze trailed to the left of the clock, where a medium-sized black spot with 8 black legs sprouting from it stood out against the teal wall, descending slowly yet menacingly.

Frightened beyond words, Miku's aquamarine-blue eyes widened, her body stiffened up. After the first wave of panic had passed, her instincts reacted to the terrifying situation and she sprung up from the floor. She yanked her door open and ran out onto the hallway, with a speed that would bring the Flash to tears of devastated shame.

* * *

Mikuo reached the top of the stairs and headed towards his room. Or only would have, if an unidentified almost-flying object didn't crash into him. Not expecting the sudden obstruction in their paths, both Hatsunes fell over upon impact.

He was underneath Miku, supporting himself with his elbows. Miku's hands were planted beside him, their faces at an unusual proximity.

"Kill it!" Miku screamed, the fear easily discernible in her voice. Their closeness didn't bother her while she had more pressing matters to worry about, namely the spider lurking in her room.

"Kill what? You weren't planning fratricide, were you?" he asked in shock. _Seems likely, with the speed she was running at, _he thought to himself.

A pink tinge crept to his face as he noticed the minimal distance separating his lips from his sisters'. He was grateful that the lights were turned off in the hallway. _Since when did her face get this freaking adorable? _Her features were perfect, like a finely sculpted statue.

"Spider! My room! Kill it!" she continued to scream, having lost all ability to form full sentences.

"Give me five bucks?" he enquired, his voice hopeful, only half-believing in getting a 'yes'. _That'd cover the bananas _and _get me some spring onions_, he figured.

"Whatever! Just kill it!" she shouted in reply. Her only instinct was to make that spider disappear.

Mikuo smirked at the favourable response. He gently pushed his sister aside and stood up. He offered her his hand to help her stand as well. She grabbed onto it tightly, and didn't let go as they proceeded to her room.

* * *

"Where is it?" Mikuo asked as they stepped inside Miku's room. She silently pointed to the spider's ominous figure on the wall beside the clock. Fortunately for her, it hadn't moved much.

The clock was in an easily reachable place, above her desk. She only let go of his hand when they reached it. Miku moved aside, leaving enough space for Mikuo to step up onto the desk. He grabbed a Kleenex from the box sitting beside her computer.

"Don't cream it onto the wall, it'll leave a mark!" Miku warned him, slowly returning to her senses. He sighed in exasperation.

"Then how am I supposed to kill it, Miss Smartypants?" he remarked.

"Well, uhm, scoop it up and squish it... or something..." her voice trailed off, forgetting to return the snide comment. Her regained senses took notice of her brother's slender figure. _'Smokin' hot' _definitely _fits better..._

"And risk it getting away? Sure you want that?" he profited from the splendid opportunity to tease her a bit. Miku tensed up again at hearing the idea, alarms sounding off in her brain at the imminent danger.

"Nuh-uh! Fine then, kill it however you can," she said in a dejected tone.

Mikuo folded the Kleenex in his hand, and arranged it so he could attempt to pick the spider off the wall. With a quick movement, he grabbed the black creature and squished it. _Hmmm, why not tease her a bit more?_

"Aaaaahhh, I dropped it!" he exclaimed, trying his best not to burst out in laughter.

Miku's jaw dropped, her eyes became glossy as she almost broke out in tears. Mikuo turned around to look at her expression. Upon seeing it, his heart was clenched with an indescribable pain. He tossed the Kleenex into the dustbin beside the desk, and climbed off, approaching her. _What a fantastic brother you are, making your sister cry,_ his sarcastic conscience stated.

"Hey, just kidding, I killed it," he told her. Mikuo attempted a chuckle to lighten the mood, which yielded no effect.

Miku dropped her head, remaining silent. She was too angry to speak. _Spiders are serious business!_

Mikuo stepped beside her and tried putting his arms around her in order to comfort his upset sister. Before he could accomplish that, she clenched her fists and started pummelling his chest, pushing him backwards.

"You! Insensitive! Jerk! Idiot! Scumbag!" she shrieked, emphasizing each word with a punch, putting in all her force to convey her rage towards him. Tears began streaming down her face.

"C'mon, sis, chill! Ow, that hurts, stop already..." he tried putting an end to the wave of punches, in vain. She relentlessly kept hitting him. _Last time I'm joking with spiders around her,_ he made a mental note to himself.

Suddenly, Mikuo felt something soft and squishy under his feet, then a sharp, prickly sensation. He yelped in pain. He fell back, and was surprised to arrive on Miku's fluffy bed instead of the hard floor.

Instantaneously switching to Big Sister Mode, Miku stopped beating him up and sat beside him on the bed.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked him, the worry making her stutter. She took his feet into her hands. Setting eyes on the source of his yelp, she gasped in surprise: her sewing needle was lodged into his foot. Her cheeks flushed. _He's gonna find out my secret..._she thought, disheartened.

"What the heck is a needle doing on your floor? And what was that—yeoch!" he began questioning her, when Miku abruptly pulled the needle out of him. Her heart sped up, and she let out a squeak. _Oh my gosh, such a cute yeoch!_ She averted her face to hide her blushing.

Hearing her squeak, Mikuo's cheeks were tinted a soft rosy pink. _Oh hell, sweet squeaks now, too? _Out of the blue, he found the nothing to be very interesting on the ceiling. A strange silence settled between the flustered siblings. After half a minute passed, he decided to speak up and disperse the weird mood.

"So, what's up with needle? Traps for trespassers?" he attempted asking again, as it made him quite curious.

"Well, you see, that's...uhm...ahhh..." she clumsily started searching for the right words to explain. _Saying 'I make dolls for a hobby' just doesn't seem to do it justice, _she contemplated.

While she fell into deep thought, Mikuo found the answer on his own. He looked at the floor (originally in search of further traps) when he saw the doll. He bent over to pick it up. _Something seems familiar about this..._

"Hey Miku, is this seriously a doll version of...me? And...why is it naked?" he asked her just to be sure, a puzzled look on his face. She snatched the doll from his hands and hid it behind her back.

"That's because it's not done yet, stupid! I was about to start on the clothes when that creepy spider interrupted. And yes, yes it is..." she confirmed, the rosy blush turning redder by the second.

"Oh, cool!" he exclaimed in reply. Miku's eyes widened with surprise; she didn't count on such a relatively favourable reaction.

"You really think so?" she asked, sceptically. Their gazes met; she searched his eyes to find the telltale sign of him lying, but found none.

"Yeah! You know I always say what's exactly on my mind," he reassured her. _Well, almost; you don't need to hear the comments about your cuteness, _he continued to himself.

"Thanks, bro," Miku smiled at him, a smile so enchanting that it melted his heart. Out of a sudden impulse, she hugged him. It was Mikuo's turn to take on a deep shade of crimson. He was almost at a loss for words.

"So, about that five bucks for my knightly deed of killing the fearsome spider...?" he asked cautiously. Miku landed a careful hit on his head with the side of her palm in reply.

"Knightly deed, you say? Princesses used a different method of payment," she said matter-of-factly. Without further notice, she lightly kissed his cheek. Both their hearts started racing at the unexpected turn of events.

"Your mark is off, my Princess," he claimed. Not allowing her to protest, he cupped her cheeks with his hands, tilted his head to the side and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Time slowed down for the siblings. The forbidden contact sent sparks coursing through their veins. Slumbering emotions awoke in their hearts, and the passion set them ablaze.

The moment ended too soon, as Mikuo pulled away. Neither of them knew how to react in such a peculiar situation. It was Mikuo once again who broke the silence.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we had trouble processing your payment. Please try again," he said in an official-sounding tone, with a grin brightening his face.

Miku giggled before complying with the request. She draped her arms around his neck as their lips locked again. He curled his arms around her waist as she gently pushed him down onto the bed. Before long, they deepened their kiss by letting their tongues entwine, allowing them to discover a whole new level of passion. Minutes later, their need for air forcefully broke them apart.

"This is a whole lot better than getting five bucks," he commented, with a beaming expression.

"It better be," she retorted, adding a wholehearted laugh. Miku felt unease tug at her heart.

"Though, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, I'm your older sister..." she asked slightly anxiously.

"So what? This kissing thing feels _really_ good, just forget about the troublesome stuff." Mikuo presented his opinion, and placed a kiss on her nose. That was plenty enough to convince her.

"On one condition," she told him.

"Anything for you," he replied with a kind smile.

"Keep the doll thing a secret, okay? I've got more of them, and I only want to show the whole collection to the others," she explained. Mikuo nodded in reply. She rewarded him with another kiss.

"Oh, and one last thing," she spoke up a few minutes later. Mikuo sighed in slight annoyance.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"Stay in my room tonight? Another spider might come and try to eat me..." she pleaded to him. She pouted to completely charm her brother.

"Of course. If anyone's gonna eat you tonight, it'll be me, dearest sister," he said seductively, leaning close to her ear. Mikuo proved his point by taking Miku's lips again.


End file.
